(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
In an image forming apparatus where a latent image is formed on an image supporting body, and a toner image is formed by supplying toner to the latent image, the outer circumferential surface of the image supporting body is charged by a charging unit.
This charging unit includes a charge wire (an example of the discharge electrode) supplying electric charge to an image supporting body and a grid electrode (an example of the control electrode) controlling a potential of the image supporting body. In addition, in order to increase a charging speed of the image supporting body, there are cases where the grid electrode has a curved shape so as to be curved along the image supporting body.